1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for checking the rotation of a film take-up spool in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The leading end of a film roll may be inserted into a take-up spool (hereinafter simply referred to as a "spool") in the rotational direction of film advance (normal rotation) or in the rotational direction of film rewind (reverse rotation), but the insertion in the direction of reverse rotation may sometimes cause breakage of the film because the portion of the film which has been inserted is bent through an angle greater than 180.degree. by the film advance operation. It is therefore desirable that the film be inserted in the direction of normal rotation.
However, in some cameras there is insufficient friction to retain the spool in position during film insertion in the direction of normal rotation, and in such cases the effort to insert the film into the spool will not be readily successful and will be hindered because the spool itself will effect normal rotation. For this reason, it has usually been the practice to hold the spool against rotation and insert the leading end of the film into the spool, but this is very awkward to do.